Just like in books
by fabulousalice
Summary: Edward is an actor, pretending to date Lauren who is an actress as well.Everything changes when he meets the new friend of his sister and director, Bella. Usual pairings, AH.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga. I , however, do own copies of her books, the DVDs of Twilight and New Moon, numerous photos , posters , a E/B button badge and a wild imagination. The plot of the story is mine too.

Songs for this chapter: I belong to you and Hysteria by Muse

CHAPTER 1

BPOV

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed aloud to no one, the sound of my alarm echoing throughout my apartment.

I couldn't believe it. I had spent the past 12 hours so immersed in my book that I had forgotten to sleep, and a very important meeting was going to start in just three quarters! Fan-freaking-tastic!

I got ready, mentally scolding myself along the way. I was a responsible, sensible adult. I loved books, and I had been known to get lost in them, but this was unacceptable. Why wasn't I able to mark the page, put the book down, and sleep? It seemed like I hadn't had any self-control at all. Just then, I was struck with a very brilliant idea. Maybe I could gain something from that. After all, the meeting was about deciding our next project, and by accident, I had just discovered a very interesting book.

I was a director in rapidly growing independent movie company, New Moon. Ever since I saw my first movie, Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty, I knew that I had to become part of the movie world. I've always been plain and a klutz, so I knew the best place for me to be would be behind the camera instead of in front of it, which is why I became a director instead of an actor.

I got in my old trusty truck, working through details from the book in my head that I wanted to highlight. I had a very good feeling about it all. I switched on the radio, singing along with my favorite songs as I drove into work. When I arrived, I parked in my usual spot and went straight to the conference room. Suddenly, I was ecstatic to present my idea, which I took as a good sign. I'd never been so overcome by a movie idea.

I exited from the meeting with a very overwhelming feeling of pride and accomplishment. The board had approved my idea, and we would start as soon as possible. I felt so good that I decided to celebrate with, what else, a book-shopping spree. Three hours, and about ten books later, I made a hot cocoa and relaxed in my favorite chair, grabbing one of my new buys and losing myself in its pages.

I must have dozed off, because I woke up with the first lyrics of I Belong To You (my current ringtone).

"Hi, Bella!" ,squealed a very pleasant, chirping voice at the other end of the phone.

"May I please ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I called you before they told you about me, didn't I? I'm Alice Whitlock and I have an agreement with New Moon to be the costume designer from now on, since Millie is going to be a stay at home mom."

"Oh, that's okay; I was just a little surprised since I don't give my number to strangers. Welcome to the team, Alice."

"Silly Bella, pretty soon we won't be strangers anymore. The reason I'm calling is that I want to meet with you tomorrow and talk about the new movie and my thoughts on the costumes. I've read the book before and I loved it, so I already have some fabulous ideas."

"Alright, tomorrow sounds good, we can have lunch together."

"Great! I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

I ended the call, smiling. I liked the new girl already. She sounded so cheerful and full of life that I suspected it was impossible not to like her. I bet she would have everyone wrapped around her finger in no time. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was almost 10, and I was half-asleep by the time I made it to my bed. Sleep came quickly after a long hectic day and my life was filled with hectic days, but I didn't care, I liked it that way.

As I was walking towards the restaurant, where I would meet Alice, I had one of my famous meeting new people panic attacks. I'm very shy. Well, scratch that, almost agoraphobic would be better. Yet another one of the reasons I became a director and not an actor. I'd been trying to beat my fears though so I did the best thing I could in that situation. I walked right into the restaurant to look for Alice. I called her that morning and she'd told me to look for a woman with black hair and green eyes. As I made my way through the tables, searching, I heard her unmistakable voice.

"Bella? Over here!"

I turned my head towards the voice, and saw a tiny cute girl, waving at me. I managed to get to the table without any damage and sat next to her, my nerves still on high alert.

"Hi, you must be Alice." I said, reaching out a hand. "How are you?"

She shook my hand with her small, soft fingers, and it was comforting, like hugging a long lost relative.

"I'm good, but I want to apologize again about yesterday, I feel terrible. I really get ahead of myself when I'm excited, and I love this project."

Working passed my anxiety; I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. I'm the same way sometimes. I actually forgot to sleep two nights ago because I was reading the book. I had a meeting in the morning about choosing a new project. So, I turned my gaffe around, and made it my idea for our new movie. It's a miracle that it worked."

I couldn't believe I had just told her that. Her face lit up with a brilliant smile at my explanation, and all my panic, both over my initial meeting with her and my confession faded. Something about the pixie like, barely five foot, girl with the lovely face made me feel that I could trust her. I think I already considered her a friend.

"Oh!" She squealed. "That was brilliant! I, of course wouldn't have shown up at all, I probably would have called in sick, but you, Bella Swan, you have spunk!"

I felt my face flush at the compliment. I'd been called many things before, but spunky definitely wasn't on that list, clumsy, yes, but not spunky.

"Thank you. Nobody has ever told me that before."

"Well, that's too bad, because you're full of spunk, Bella, and you seem like a brave girl. I've seen your movies. You have a lot of talent." Alice stated with a grin, reaching out to grip my hand with hers. "And I have a feeling that we're going to be really great friends."

My face flushed ten shades brighter, and I couldn't help but smile at her. Just like that, she was in. Alice Whitlock, the new costume designer, and my new friend.

**A/N Hello there! First, i want to thank my beta reader Pbroken who helps me sort out everything. Go check out her stories, they're awesome, but before that leave a review. I would like to hear what you think. Even a smiley or a sad face would be great. Please, there's no point in continuing this if i don't know if you like it. I'm gonna stop now because it feels like talking to myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again ladies. I'm back giving you EPOV. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I have made clear what i own and i don't own in the first chapter

Song: Plug in baby by Muse (Muse is my inspiration like SM so ... anyway listen to it if you don't know it, great song)

CHAPTER 2

EPOV

I ran my hands through my hair. God, this chick was so frustrating sometimes.

"No, Lauren, I didn't hook up with Heidi," I growled angrily. "I saw her at the club, I said hello to her and Demetri, and then I was on my way. That was it, nothing else happened!"

My brain was going to be fried in about…yeah, ten seconds. Why wouldn't she just shut the hell up?

"I believe you, Eddie," she finally conceded, and I didn't even have the strength to tell her once again that I really hated it when she called me that. Instead, I asked, "Is there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm so silly! I got a call from New Moon. They specifically asked us to star in their new movie. Aren't you excited?"

Huh? That was unexpected. I had been totally unemployed for almost a year and a movie company suddenly asked for me? It's not that I minded, but it was still strange.

"Yeah, yeah. What is this movie about?"

"Well, you are supposed to be with one of my character's best friends, but when she introduces us it's love at first sight. I resist because I have promised not to hook up with somebody that has been with my friend," she said, her voice overly bubbly. "It's a good script."

I heard the phone beep so I pulled it away to look at the screen before putting it back to my ear.

"Ok, we'll check it out. Alice is calling, I have to go."

I ended the call quickly, happy to get rid of Lauren's voice in my ear.

"Hey, Sis,"

"Hi, Brother Bear!"

I removed my ear from my phone as fast as possible. I should have known. My sister doesn't talk, she squeals.

"Why are you so excited? Did Jasper let you have coffee?" I asked with a sigh. "I told him not to, but as it seems, he didn't listen."

We had forbidden Alice to have any kind of drink that had caffeine, for our sake as well as the rest of the world's. She didn't need extra energy; it's like she was built with a nuclear power plant inside of her.

"FYI, I didn't have coffee," she replied, exasperated. "I'm excited because I met a really terrific girl today. Well, actually not today, not exactly anyway. I spoke to her on the phone yesterday, but I met her in person today."

"Alice. Did you frighten the poor girl?"

I could almost hear her sticking her tongue out at me through the phone.

"No. She's the director for the New Moon movie company. They hired me for this new project, it's really great…" she was talking so fast that I could barely keep up. I'm not entirely sure I believed her about the coffee anymore.

"Sis, slow down. How does this new girl fit into all this?"

"Well, they gave me her phone number and said we should meet, but I was impatient and I wanted to talk to her so." She dragged out the 'o' and there was brief pause. "I called before they had the chance to tell her about me."

I shook my head while trying to hold back a laugh, typical Alice.

"Well, subtlety has never been your forte," I told her, jokingly. "I hope she didn't have a heart attack."

"No, she was very polite."

"I'm happy that you made a new friend."

My sister might look like a very outgoing person, but because we're twins, we always had each other to hang out, which resulted in her not having many friends. At some point, she was a little disappointed because she discovered most of the girls that approached her were really after me, and sadly, when I agreed to date them or rejected their advances they ditched Alice, stupid stalkers. Thank God, this new girl wasn't one of them. I was sure of that considering the fact that Alice goes by Whitlock now, and I am very private about my family. Most people don't even know Alice and I are related. Besides, I 'm supposed to have a girlfriend and this girl just met Ali so that makes me almost positive that she isn't scamming her to get to me.

"Yeah, she's really nice and the girl has got guts. She didn't sleep two nights ago because she was reading a book, and when her alarm went off she remembered she had an important meeting that she wasn't ready for, but she didn't call in sick. Instead, she went to her job and presented the book she just read as her idea. Amazingly, it's the new project."

"Wow, that's brave."

"That's what I told her. She's very pretty too. She could use a make over, but…"

"Ali, wait a bit before you torture her," I cut in. "She seems to have enough on her plate right now without you poking and prodding at her."

"Whatever. Now, on to the chase, I heard that you and the blond pain may be involved in the new project as well."

"Yeah, Lauren mentioned that earlier," I replied, ignoring her new nickname for my girlfriend.

My sister never liked Lauren, but she didn't do anything more insulting than make up nicknames so I just let it slide. Lauren didn't like her either. I had already warned her though, after her constant whining about hanging out with Alice that she's my twin and I won't cut her out of my life, even if she breaks up with me for it.

"Well, don't turn down the job, Edward. I have a fabulous feeling about it."

Her words made me think much more seriously about the movie then I had before. I trusted Ali's hunches; she had always been very intuitive.

"I'll check it out,"

"Great! They want you to meet everyone tomorrow, and I really want you to meet Bella!" Alice exclaimed, with the same degree of excitement that a kid with an endless supply of candy would have.

"Okay, alright! Don't have an aneurysm. I'll go."

"Perfect!" She almost sang. "I have to work on some details so I'll see you later"

"Bye Ali, love you."

What? I do. She may have more energy then the energizer bunny, but I still love her just the same.

"Bye Edward!"

I closed the phone smiling. She always made me feel better. After speaking with her, I had a feeling that this movie would turn out really good. Well, that is as long as Alice could keep her excitement level at a minimum.

I sighed and picked up my book. Since I became famous, people started following me everywhere I went, even across the road, and I was forced to stay at home most of the time. At first, it was hard on me, but then I took up reading, which was weird since I had only read two books in my life before I was hunted down like prey. How I picked up that third book was actually a kind of funny story. I was being chased, as usual, by a horde of fan girls. I hid in a bookstore and grabbed a book to camouflage my face. A sentence caught my attention and before I knew it, I had read almost half of it. Now, I couldn't count how many books I owned, and reading was my second favorite activity after playing my piano.

I slept really well that night, I don't know why. I woke up in an unusually good mood too. I called Emmett, my bodyguard and really good pal, to wait for me with my car so I could get to the New Moon Company building. With his help, I was able to avoid the throng of fans and cameras of the paparazzi as I made my way in. I spotted Alice on a couch in the lobby, bouncing. I had no clue how she was even able to stay seated, it was as if she was a rocket ready to launch. I hurried over to her, and gave her a kiss and a hug hoping somehow that would keep her grounded to the earth.

"Morning Ali!"

"Hey! What took you so long?"

"Fans," I groaned.

"Oh, sorry," she said apologetically, and I gave her a shrug.

"I'm used to it."

We chatted about everything, waiting to meet everyone else. Lauren arrived, and after she complained about everything, she sat in a corner with her assistant, Jessica, probably gossiping. I couldn't wait for the year to pass, and our arrangement to be off. I would never agree to another publicity stunt like that again. That's right; Lauren wasn't my real girlfriend. Tanya, my agent, had set up the whole thing. We both needed the attention for our careers so it seemed like a good idea at the time. Unfortunately, I had neglected to factor in how annoying Lauren was. To be honest though it's not just her, I didn't feel like being with anyone.

Just when I thought that, the most beautiful woman came out of the elevator. About a head taller than Alice, long dark brown hair curled at the edges, big dark eyes, full rosy plump lips, and a very nicely proportioned body. When Alice noticed her, she gripped my hand and ran over in her direction, almost dragging me on the floor behind her as she went. That's when I realized that the gorgeous creature was Bella. Damn it…

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm not giving up on the story. I thought about joining fanfiction for a long time and i finally did it, so i won't be discouraged so easily. That doesn't mean that i don't expect more reviews though! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thanks for your reviews! I'm back one more time with BPOV. Let's take a glimpse of her past and other more fun stuff.**

Disclaimer: You know what i own and what i don't own.

Songs: Poison prince by the fabulous Amy Macdonald

Can't take my eyes off you, the Muse version (it simply rocks)

CHAPTER 3

BPOV

I was smiling the whole way back to my apartment. Alice was great; fun, bubbly and smart. She was somebody I could easily be friends with even though we were complete opposites. I needed people to remind me that life had a bright side. I decided to check on my dad so I grabbed my phone and dialed his number, he answered on the third ring.

"Hi Dad!" I said, with a little too much enthusiasm. It appeared that Alice's over excitement had rubbed off on me.

"Hey Kiddo! How are you?"

"I'm fine. We're making a new movie."

"Cool," he replied, and then I could hear him frown. "Does that mean you're not going to be home for Christmas?"

"Of course I'll be home for Christmas!" I tried to sound enthusiastic and I think I did, but I didn't enjoy the thought of going home for the holidays.

I love my father, stepmother and stepsiblings . I just can't be in the same room with their "_friends"_. I forced myself not to think about it. It was bad enough it haunted my sleep; I didn't need it to hunt my waking life too. We talked about everything new and I went to sleep with a smile on my face, my dad was happy.

_"What about you?" _A nagging little voice in the back of my head whispered.

_I suppose I'm content, I guess…_

I woke up from the same old nightmare, trying to reassure myself that I may not be particularly pretty or smart, but I wasn't worthless like _he _made me feel. I shook all those thoughts away; I had a job to do. Today would be a very tiring and exciting day; I was going to meet the cast, which was the first step to making a movie. Well, the first step after the script was written, but the script was essentially just a warm up.

The two actors they had hired for the lead couple were specifically chosen because they were an item in real life, and the guy was supposedly gorgeous. The girls in the office were speculating on their identity, but personally, I didn't care who they were as long as they could act. I was comforted with the thought that Alice would be on the set, and at least I would have fun even if the project were a complete failure. My phone rang and I looked down at the screen, speaking of the pixie…

"Hello, Alice," I said, a smile immediately finding its way to my face.

"Good morning Bella," she chirped on the phone. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I got up ten minutes ago."

"Great! Now, I want you to wear the pants you had on yesterday at the restaurant with that cute shirt I advised you to buy." I stayed silent, stunned by her words, how did she know I would actually buy it?

"Oh, crap, please tell me you bought it otherwise I need to think of something else," she said, her voice full of panic.

"I bought it," I replied with a chuckle and a shake of my head, letting my shock fade away as she took a deep breath.

"Crisis averted. That was step one. Step two; you meet me 15 minutes before the meeting. We need to make you look stunning."

I was more then a bit confused, but I didn't see any harm in agreeing. If I had known what I was in for, I definitely wouldn't have consented.

"Um, okay."

"I am so excited!" she sang, "Oh, look at the time! I have to beautify myself."

"Did you just wake up?"

"Of course not!" She replied in horror as if the sheer thought of waking up only two hours before the meeting was the most ridiculous thing ever. "I've been up since 5. I had to decide on my outfit and my makeup. Plus I had to plan your make up and hair too."

I let out an internal groan as I regretted asking her anything in the first place, I didn't do well with makeovers.

"I'll leave you to it then. See you later, Alice."

"Bye!"

I finished my morning routine and headed to the company. I was there 15 minutes earlier just as she asked. I found her pacing in the lobby like a little tornado, and the moment she saw me she rushed over, gave me a hug, and led me straight to the ladies' room. She opened her bag, revealing an insane amount of beauty products that she had brought with her. Why in the world would she need so much stuff! She curled my hair a little-which took forever-, plucked my eyebrows-ouch!-, and used some eyeliner, mascara, and nude lip-gloss on me, only letting me free when she was satisfied.

"Damn, I'm good," she said in awe when she examined me, "Of course, I had great raw material to begin with."

She smiled at me and I blushed, my cheeks turning an intense shade of red.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, "I knew I didn't have to put on blush."

"Alice, not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you do all that?"

"Bella, you have to make a good first impression," she explained as if it was obvious.

Her eyes were mischievous though, like she was up to something. I chose to overlook it for now, since I had to go take care of some last minute details.

When it was time to meet everyone I took the elevator and returned to the lobby. I looked for Alice and spotted her running towards me again, dragging someone much taller than her by the arm, she was freakishly strong. She came to a stop 6 inches from where I was standing and all but cried with excitement:

"Bella, I want you to meet someone. This buffoon is my twin brother, Edward."

I looked up and met the most wonderful and expressive pair of green eyes, oddly familiar and yet so different. Alice's eyes were the same colour, but they were always happy and vibrant. These eyes were tired most likely from a late night. I barely controlled myself from gasping when I pried my gaze away from his eyes to see the rest of his face. Alice's brother was Edward Cullen, the most handsome actor in existence. I was never a huge fan, but he truly was something else, not only his looks; he was talented too.

"Edward, this is Bella. She is the director," Alice stated with a smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he said in that incomparable voice, smooth with an edge of huskiness.

"Likewise," I managed not to stutter, even though my brain felt like gelatine when he spoke.

"He's the lead actor," Alice piped in, bringing me back to my senses.

"I hope our little energizer bunny didn't scare you," he chuckled lightly and I did my best to keep myself standing at the melodic sound.

"No, not at all, she is kind of sweet and adorable actually."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and he threw his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"He's such a bonehead," Alice declared, causing Edward to growl playfully at her.

Oh my, what I wouldn't give to have him make that sound again…

Luckily, before I had the chance to drool, Alice grabbed my arm, and with a self-satisfied smirk to Edward's direction, she tugged at it, willing me to move forward. Thank heaven for pushy pixies.

"Come, you must meet the others."

I met Lauren and Jessica first. Lauren, who's both Edward's on and off screen girlfriend, was a stuck up version of Barbie and the type of girl who I literally had to stop myself from kicking. Her personal assistant and replica, Jessica, was just as bad.

When I finally tore myself away from their annoying comments about what would make my movie better I was introduced to Rosalie, a blonde-haired woman of unearthly beauty who would play the heroine's competition. At first, she seemed cold, but once I started talking with her, I realized what a sweetheart she truly was.

I found my way to Demetri after that, and we were quickly caught up in a conversation about music. He was excited to be singing a song for the movie but not so much about his role as the heroine's gay best friend. Unfortunately, I was pulled away from our interesting discussion 20 minutes later and was introduced to Mike, an overly eager young man that would play a friend. He stared intently at me until the moment I excused myself from his presence, thoroughly freaked out by his gaze. I finished introducing myself to the final three actors, Heidi, Jane, and Alec. Heidi was a very imposing woman who would play another friend and Jane and Alec were two adorable twins who would play Edward's siblings. They were all well mannered and very polite; overall, they were a decent cast except for that Mike guy and the Barbie twins.

After I was done with my rounds, Alice dragged me over to where Edward was talking with two guys, one of which was very big with dark hair, and another with blonde hair that practically radiated calm. When she reached the blonde-haired guy, she jumped into his arms and turned to me with the same beaming smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"This is Jasper, my husband, he's a producer, and that's Emmett, Edward's bodyguard," she gestured to the blonde and then the dark haired guy. "Guys, this is Bella, the director."

"Hi," they said together.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Oh, Bells," Emmett boomed, pointing at Edward. "Could you do me a favour and tell that big pansy over there that nobody will mess with his hair."

I laughed and looked at Edward as he glared at Emmett.

"Don't worry your hair is safe." I stated.

There's no way someone was going to destroy that glorious, superb mop of hair on my watch. It was longish, bronze, and tousled to perfection, just begging to be touched. My fingers twitched on their own accord. Don't you dare, Bella!

"I'm not a pansy you oaf!" Edward shouted at Emmett, snapping me out of my insane state and causing me to jump a little.

Edward must have noticed my unease because he turned back to me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, I just don't want to dye it. Emmett was telling me that Mark is blond and I know I wouldn't feel comfortable as a blonde."

"It's okay," I replied, accepting his apology, because his outburst wasn't what bothered me. No, I was bothered by the sudden pull I was having to him.

He smiled a perfect crooked smile at me and my insides melted into goo. Houston, we have a problem…

**A/N :**

** 1. Does our favourite pixie have something up her sleeve? Would you like an APOV to know exactly what? Well next chap ****will be EPOV but if you would like after that i could reveal what Alice has in mind.**

**2. Any quesses on the _mutt _that hurt Bella? No prizes for the winner; i gave you an obvious clue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry about the long wait, but i believe "your patience will be rewarded". Does anyone knows this quote? I will give you a clue: Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the twilight saga, i own my story, blah, blah, blah.

**SONGS**: Neutron star collision (need I write who the artist is?), another song beyond words,

I just wanna live by Good Charlotte

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (i blame this one on my little sister, the hugest fan of Avril.)

CHAPTER 4

EPOV

When they came near and I looked into her eyes, I knew I was doomed. She had the cleverest and most soulful brown eyes I had ever seen. They were beautiful too, big and almond shaped. I felt as if I could get lost in them for hours. I mentally grabbed a hold of myself. I didn't want her to think I was some sort of a freak.

Alice introduced us and I could see, once again, how excited she was about her new friend. On the other hand, when was Alice not excited about something? The only time I'd ever seen her look bored was when she was seeing and/or talking to Lauren and Jessica. We exchanged pleasantries. I joked around with Alice in order to make Bella more comfortable. I could see that she really liked Alice, which was a great relief considering how attached Alice already seemed to be. After a while, Alice drug Bella off to meet the others and I followed so that I could watch Bella. Wow, I didn't know I had stalker tendencies. That's something that I won't be adding onto my Resume. _Well, I'm a professional actor. However, in my spare time, I've been known to stalk people. _Yeah, definitely not a skill I'm proud to have discovered. Of course, I already knew Lauren and her tail (another name my loving sister had thought up), Jessica, but I was pleased to find out that one of the most talented young actresses around, Rosalie Hale, was going to be in the film. Emmett was going to flip. He was smitten with her. I would bet a great deal of money that he has a picture of her on his shower curtain or somewhere equally ridiculous. Ha! I crack myself up sometimes. Honestly though, she's sweet and clever, but a little too much for me.

I was also pleasantly surprised to find that one of my few actor friends, Demetri Ivanoff, was going to be in the production. He had to play a gay fashionista, a tough break for a straight guy. Until this job, we were both unemployed though, so it probably made him happy just to be able to pay the bills. He's a great actor so I had no doubt that he would pull it off just fine. Oh, he's a very talented musician as well. We had jammed together a few times and we were even thinking about rehearsing a demo for the company that my mom was signed to, just to see if something would come up. Overall, he's a good person, and I was definitely glad to be working with him.

Jane and Alec, my on screen siblings, were great too, mature for their age, and well behaved. In fact, everyone was great until Bella met up with Mike Newton…I immediately disliked him. He hadn't done anything remarkable in the movie world. I think he got the part because Michael Newton Sr. was one of the producers. What made me not like him though was that he thought he was God's gift to women and I wanted to break his neck after I caught him checking out Bella._Back off! Mine! _Whoa, were did that came from?

Then, there was Heidi; Demetri's other half, a very stunning and bossy woman…

I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts when I saw Jazz and Em approaching. Emmett was bored probably and Jasper would want to pick up Alice. He was the only one not involved in this movie. New Moon had their own producers, but Jasper really didn't care since he had three projects going on anyway.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett spoke first. "I heard Lauren saying that she would like it if they dyed your hair blond, like the hero of the movie."

My reaction was immediate and spontaneous.

"Nobody messes with my hair!"

"Damn, dude, that sounded pretty gay!" Emmett boomed, chuckling a little.

"I don't care; you and I both know I'm 100 percent straight. I just don't like stylists fussing over me."

Bella and Alice chose that moment to appear, just my freaking luck. I barely managed not to look like an idiot. Eventually, my sister thanked Jasper for the things he had dropped off and manhandled Bella out of the room. Jasper immediately had a very smug expression on his face:

"I guess we know for sure that you're not gay now. You were staring at Bella like you were trying to melt her panties off using only your eyes."

"I got a better one!" Emmett roared with laughter. "He was trying to dazzle her with his sparkle vision!"

"Can it, douches!"

"Ok, jokes aside, you need a real girl man. Bella seems just your type, judging by the hungry as hell look in your eyes." Jasper was in full mocking-shrink mode.

"Ditto," Emmett backed him up. "We know you want her," he used an annoying singsong voice.

Why do they have to torture me? She's Alice's friend, which we all knew made her off limits.

"Whatever. I want to go home. I'll see you guys later."

When I was home, safe from the hordes that followed me around, I decided to read the script. It was pretty good, clever lines, fresh, and a little sarcastic. The movie wouldn't be a waste of time after all. The cast was decent too. I was familiar with New Moon's work. They were attentive to details and very selective about the actors they auditioned. All in all, I was lucky. There was the added bonus of seeing Bella too… No, I was not going there. That was dangerous territory.

I was so distracted that when I saw the clock, I swore aloud. I hastily found some clothes, attempted to tame my hair with a wet brush (mom's strict orders), and ran to my Volvo. It was a car only the people I trusted knew about, which made it relatively easy to sneak past the usual throng surrounding my apartment.

I parked in my parents' garage, next to Alice's bright yellow Porsche, and groaned. She always got to drive her nice car. Well, I could hardly blame her for enjoying the luxury. My official car was a deep green Vanquish. I loved my Aston Martin I just rarely got to drive it because of the fans.

As soon as I stepped into the house, my mom attacked me.

"Oh, Edward I missed you! You scarcely visit us anymore. Damn those idiots who are always after you, don't they have lives?"

"Hi, Mom, it's nice to see you too." I replied with a smile.

"You look so tired and you are so thin. Are you feeding yourself?"

"Yes, Mom" I tried my best not to roll my eyes, typical Mom.

"Whatever," she dismissed me, distrusting. "Come, dinner is ready to be served and your sister is taking your father's ears off about the new project and her new friend. I hope she didn't scare the girl."

"Nope, she really likes Alice."

"Oh, what's not to like? Our little tornado is a fantastic girl. Now, go to the living room. Your dad needs to be rescued and you know your sister, she hates waiting."

Dinner was pleasant as always. We were a loving and happy family, despite our lifestyle. I know I keep grouching about it, but it's a lot harder than it looks. My father was a famous heartthrob in the movie world and my mom was a gorgeous, very gifted singer. They met during one of my mom's tours in Italy. Dad was there shooting a movie. They had invited her to sing at a party that my dad's hotel had hosted for the actors. Mom's performance was cut short due to her running of with Dad. Nine months after their honeymoon, they found out that they were going to be parents and nine months after that I was born a quarter of the hour before Alice.

They tried hard to work everything out and they did it. Until we were five years old, whenever Dad was shooting he took all of us with him, same with Mom's tours. They had worked at a schedule where one of them was free to stay with us and the other one worked. When we were old enough to go to school, they found a house in a quiet neighborhood in the suburbs. Mom gave up tours and Dad was very selective about the offers he got.

Once we finished eating, Mom and I played duets on the piano. I may have chosen to become an actor, but Mom had been teaching me how to play the piano since I was seven and asked her to. I distinctly remember sitting on her lap playing "Twinkle, twinkle little star" and other songs for kids. Playing piano was always my second passion, and back up plan. Alice had a back up plan too, she was always crazy about fashion, but she was very clever as well. She followed through with her second option with incredible ease, graduating college with a PhD in marketing. She was extremely talented with fashion though and she got lucky. It didn't take her long to become a famous costume designer. Even though being an actress never suited her, she loved the movie world and was thrilled to be apart of it.

Unsurprisingly, Bella was mentioned throughout the evening, and my parents insisted on us bringing her with us next time. Alice said she would, if she was comfortable with that and the idea both thrilled me and terrified me. I wanted her to meet our parents, but I was afraid of how getting close to her might make me want her even closer. Alice and I decided to stay for the night and maybe the day after, since we probably wouldn't be seeing much of our parents for a while. Shortly after we made the decision, I said I was tired and retired to my room. I didn't fall asleep for a long while though, cursing my stupid agreement with Lauren. When I finally did slip into sleep, I dreamt of Bella being with me in my bed, smiling, her beautiful eyes looking at me and her hair splayed on my chest, almost naked (I'm a guy and she is beyond gorgeous, what did you expect?), and I realized that I already wanted her as close to me as humanly possible.

**A/N: , who doesn't love Edward? So, what do you think? Review people, you make the authors happy! **

** 2. I'm asking again, would you be interested in an Alice POV? I'm telling you, the little hurricane has a duvious plan! Would't you like to know what is it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello! Sorry about the wait, but i'm really, really busy and so is my fabulous beta Pbroken. Anyway, i want to thank all the ladies that put me on favorites and alerts and of course those who reviewed. I wish i could send you teasers, but Pam has to edit what i wrote and when i get it back i prefer to update. Oh, many thanks to Pam for Jasper's nurse fantasies!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, do you have to keep rubbing it on my face? (just kidding). I just use the names for my story ideas. Wish i owned Edward...

Songs: Song to say goodbye by Placebo (those guys freaking rock!)

I just wanna live by Good Charlotte

Uno by Muse

CHAPTER 5

BPOV

Alice brought me out of my haze again, dragging me to the door, declaring that we were going for coffee. I had forgotten that we even had plans to hang out. Seems like a considerable number of my brain cells were destroyed by my encounter with Edward.

We went to my favorite little coffee shop near the company building. I knew almost everyone there; I'd been going to that place every day on my lunch break since I started working for New Moon. I gave my usual order and Alice ordered a fancy juice drink with a lot of fruit in it.

"So," she started, "what do you think of everyone?"

I gave her a shrug as I sipped my coffee. The only person clear in my mind at that moment was Edward. I couldn't even remember the name of the weird guy that had kept staring at me…was it Matt, Mark?

"It's a pretty good cast," I said nonchalantly, wiping the excess coffee from my lips with a napkin.

"Oh, come on, be honest. I'm not going to tell anybody," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "I saw the way Mike was looking at you. You can't tell me that he didn't give you the creeps."

Mike! That was his name! I shivered a little as I remembered his blue eyes staring me down.

"Okay," I conceded, sugarcoating my true feelings. "He was a little weird, but he seemed nice enough."

Edward's emerald eyes were quickly replacing the blue ones in my mind and I shook my head to fight off the image, trying to focus my attention on Alice as she let of a huff of air in disagreement. Jeez, what the hell's wrong with me?

"What about the Untalented Blonde?"

The question made me think of Edward's reaction to dying his hair; he looked hot even when he was angry. I smiled without realizing it.

"Please tell me you don't actually like that girl." Alice stated, in reaction to my sudden grin.

"Wait…what girl?" I asked, trying to force my thoughts back on the conversation. Focus, Bella, focus! Alice rolled her eyes.

"Lauren. Duh!"

The image of the pretty blonde came to mind and I remembered how she wouldn't stop talking about herself except to occasionally mention Edward. It sent a shot of anger through my system. I wanted to rip her hair out.

"She doesn't seem too bad, just a little snotty," I lied, trying to cover up my extreme dislike of her. It didn't work.

"Honey, just spit it out! She is the most pretentious person on the planet."

"Okay, okay. I wanted to strangle her when she whined about how Lisa is too geekish. What kind of a word is geekish?" I sneered.

"Thank you!" Alice agreed, lifting her drink in my direction, gesturing her agreement. "I wanted to take my scissors and chop her obviously fake hair when she tried to convince me to change my ideas about Lisa's costumes. She wanted more pink, shorts, and miniskirts. Hello, we are talking about a serious young woman not some tramp!"

We started giggling loudly and I realized that I had missed that, the chatting, the sharing, the silliness. All my friends were away, Angela at Hawaii for two years doing research, the rest of them were in Forks, and my job didn't really leave time for social interaction.

"Alright, moving on," she declared after the laughter finally died. "What about Brother Bear and his gang?"

I swallowed some more of my drink to allow me time to think of a better answer than, 'Your brother is the hottest thing I've ever seen. Would you mind if I humped him like a horny dog?'

"They seem great. Are they always so silly when they are together?"

I decided to avoid any direct discussion about Edward, or my instant attraction to him. I considered an idea; maybe it was a celebrity crush. Yeah, that must be it. After all, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen and there really was no other logical explanation.

"Yes, you know, boys will be boys," she smiled.

That reminded me of another pack of boys being silly and laughing about jumping off cliffs… What the-? Why was I having these blasts from the past? First, the nightmare, then the missing of my friends and people I had to cut off from my life thanks to him … I wasn't hung up on him or anything like that. I just hated him with all I had because I lost a lot when he broke up with me.

"Hey, Bella, are you in there?" Alice asked, saving me from my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, giving her a small smile. "It's just that my mind goes to unexpected places these days."

"I have those days too. They are pretty weird."

Thoughts of exes, humping your friend's brother, and ripping out some chick's hair, yeah, definitely pretty weird for me.

"Let's talk about something else," I suggested. "What do you have in mind for every character's style?"

She told me about what she had on the top of her head for every actor and her enthusiasm along with her unique understanding helped me focus. Until, she started talking about Edward…

"My brother wants shirts -preferably plaid, jeans, and Converse sneakers. I am going to torture him for a bit, tell him they want him to put on guy-liner to bring out his eyes. Oh, you'll need to be there when he hears that. It will be so much fun!" She clapped her hands and jumped a little in her chair, excited by the thought of annoying Edward. "His eyes are going to pop out from their sockets; his mouth will be hanging wide open. Then, he'll start swearing and his face will turn purple. I will have to remember to bring my camera. My parents will laugh their heads off!"

I couldn't help imagining it all, his nostrils flaring angrily, his hands balling into fists, and all those dirty words coming out of his mouth. My heart started racing and my brain turned to mush. I must have been looking at Alice with my mouth wide open because she giggled.

"Relax Bella. I can do stuff like that and he won't kill me. It's my duty as a sister to embarrass him."

It took all my effort to bring myself back to earth and the sudden need to talk about anything to convince Alice I was paying attention caused me to ramble.

"I wouldn't know. I was an only child growing up. Well, my father remarried 4 years ago and his wife has two kids so I technically have two stepsiblings, but I was 22 when they got married. My mother remarried when I was in my teens, but her husband doesn't have any kids and they haven't had any together so it's always just been me."

"Well, then take it from me, this is what siblings do. He's going to try to play jokes on me too. He always has a much harder time getting me though, because except for a handful of times, I always seem to know what he's planning." She leaned forward, looked to both sides, and whispered. "I have spies…Jasper will do anything to get me to dress up as a nurse to play wounded soldier."

I couldn't contain myself, the nervous feeling in my gut made me laugh louder than I intended. Thankfully, Alice either didn't notice or care because she just kept on talking

"Edward knows to stay away from my shoes and sketches, or I will mess with his piano and books. Other than that, everything is allowed. Oh, I have to keep off his hair too." Her eyes had a cute, mischievous glint. "That reminds me of this one time he put pink dye in my shampoo. I'm not going to lie; the result actually wasn't bad. I ended up with the cutest pink highlights. I still got him back for it though. I changed the black ink inside his favorite pen with one I took from one of my pink pens. Imagine his face when he started writing a music composition and the notes were pink!"

She went on with stories like that until all thoughts slipped from my mind, even the ones of Edward, and I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Without even knowing it, Alice had given me what I needed to deal with my strange mood, and if I was being honest, the thoughts of Edward really had helped a lot too.

Time passed quickly and we had to leave, but we decided that we would have lunch together everyday during the shooting breaks, I found myself looking forward to it.

By the time I got home, the strange feeling was back. I needed some kind of outlet so I put on my angry rock band playlist, and I sang until my throat started to feel sore. I checked the clock; it was late, already past ten. I put on my pajamas, chose the most interesting book I could find, and read until I fell asleep with it in my hands. When I woke up, I was feeling much better.

Before I moved to L.A. and found my job things had been difficult. For a while, I was afraid I would relapse. I had been extremely close to contacting a therapist, but one day I watched a documentary about women in third world countries that were abused and almost lost their lives. Some of them were teenagers. That was what changed me. I realized that he wasn't much better than those potential murderers were and that life was indeed too short. After that, I tried my best to make life about living, not just surviving, and my life had improved greatly. At first, my self-esteem had been reduced to shreds so I took self-defense classes. I had never left the US so I traveled to Italy and Greece . I only did things that pleased me. Now, I finally had started to believe in me again and I would fight very hard to keep it that way.

The next few days passed in a whirlwind of costume fittings, lighting and location testing, and the last arrangements for the sets that we had prepared. Alice and Celia, the director assistant, were proven the best help I could have. They were quick and efficient. It also helped that, besides Lauren's ridiculous demands, everyone was cooperative and open to suggestions. The excitement in the air was palpable and since the day the project was announced in the media, there was talk of a potential blockbuster, especially after the news hounds found out who was the male lead. We were pressured to give interviews everywhere. Andrea Baxley, a journalist with her own talk show, was particularly persistent. Her assistant would call at least five times each day, until there was a meeting to determine in which newspapers, magazines, and TV shows Edward, Lauren, Rosalie, Alice, and to my surprise, myself would talk. I don't suppose there's any need to say how anxious I was. It's not as if I hadn't done this before, and I loved talking about my projects, but I think I have established how extremely shy and clumsy I am. Anyway, I was trying not to think about it until I absolutely had to.

Luckily or perhaps, not so luckily, there was something else on my mind. Every time I was thinking even the most mundane detail about "Never say never" (at last they had decided on a name for the film, as lame as it was), Edward Cullen's marvelous eyes would pop in my mind. I hadn't seen him since the day I met him, but to my subconscious that was irrelevant. It felt as if I was one of Pavlov's dogs except that instead of drooling at the sound of a bell, I got to see Edward's vibrant green eyes whenever thinking about or discussing the movie. The distraction probably would have bothered anyone else, but I welcomed it. Whatever took my head off the depressing thoughts about my past was a good thing. I had to be careful though. Otherwise, I could really end up embarrassing myself. Edward wasn't single. Not that he would ever consider me as anything more than Alice 's friend when he could have Lauren or even Rosalie or every girl between the ages of 17 and 30 on the planet for that matter. Yeah, I wasn't blind; I could see that. It didn't help that I was technically his boss either. I had to keep my thoughts about Edward Cullen to myself.

All in all, I was in a high, drunken by the satisfaction my job had to offer. Everything was coming along wonderfully and I couldn't wait for the shooting to commence. The coming day though, I was going to do something almost as thrilling. Demetri, Edward, Alice, and I would be going to a studio to listen to the songs that various artists had sent for us to use in the movie and pick the ones we liked most. I couldn't live without music so the prospect of listening to new songs was freaking fantastic. Demetri and Edward jumped at the chance to come with of course because of their musical talents. Surprisingly, when I brought up the fact that I was going with Demetri and Edward, Alice wanted to be there too. I suppose it makes sense, she said, 'The songs will create the movie's mood, and when I know the mood, I can pick the perfect costumes.' Both her brother and I told her she could come with us without hesitation, but if she looked at him the way she looked at me when she asked, I can safely assume that we both are very scared of her. Alice gets what Alice wants. Well, not always. If she doesn't get what she wants however, she can be frightening. When I refused to let her dress me for the occasion, I was in serious danger of her wrath. I promised her that I wouldn't wear sweats or something equally horrible in her books though so she simply gave me a nod and walked away. I figured that I was forgiven…at least I hoped I was.

The next day, I arrived at the studio and headed for where I was told everyone was; what greeted me there left me completely stunned. One of the most intriguing and complex melodies I had ever heard was flowing from a grand piano, but it wasn't the music that paralyzed me. Alone in the small room, sitting on the bench, and striking the keys with a master pianist's hands, was Edward. His expression was what made me come undone. His face was alive, and the tiredness that seemed permanently etched on his features had vanished. His lips were curled up in a faint smile; his eyes closed. He was so calm that it would have been a pity to disturb him. I stepped backwards out of the room, and left without saying a word.

I called Alice and asked her where she was. It turned out, that there had been a small problem with the acoustics of the booth and she and Demetri had gone to get a coffee across the street while the technician fixed the issue in the main office.

"You can go on in. Edward's still there, messing around on the studio's piano," she said.

"Um, yeah, sure," I replied nervously, the thought of Edward and I being alone making my skin hot.

Alice said they would be back in a minute and hung up. Being alone with Edward, could I handle that? My heart raced at the thought of having those gorgeous green eyes all to myself and I had to take a deep breath. I was being stupid; he was just a guy. I'm not sure how long I stood out in the hall, but eventually, I swallowed back my anxiety and stepped back into the room, Edward was finishing a song, a single note hanging in the air. His eyes opened and met mine, the smile on his face disappearing as a look of shock took over, and then, he just gazed at me, his features morphing into a look of something close to awe. I felt like I was melting. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but before I could, Alice and Demetri walked in and the moment was lost.

Hours passed as we listened carefully to every song, commenting if it was good or bad and where in the movie it could be placed. Alice spent the whole time scribbling furiously in a hot pink notebook, murmuring things like "grudge style comeback" or "rock chic librarians". I didn't even want to know what she meant. Edward bobbed his head in time with the music and paid special attention to each and every song. As for me, I paid as much attention to the music as my mind would allow me to while contemplating the meaning behind the way Edward had looked at me. I couldn't help it. It's a good thing I knew what I wanted for music or I probably would have had a difficult time. I loved the angry, loud, gut wrenchingly honest pieces and most of them fell into that category. I suggested only the ones that I absolutely had to listen to again or I was sure would fit perfectly with the scenes I had envisioned. When the task was done, I was ten times more excited about the movie, and unintentionally, a thousand times more enraptured by Edward. Although I really couldn't wait for the shooting to start, a part of me was secretly hoping the movie would take longer than originally planned. I wanted all the time I could get with Edward Cullen, even if it was just for the intriguing eyes that provided my mind with a glorious distraction that I so desperately needed.

**A/N Just because little Alice knows she's my favorite she has been harassing me for a POV. You weren't really excited about it, but she doesn't let me write anything else so...**


End file.
